1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle part, and more particularly to a safety device for a motorcycle gear lever and that can lock the motorcycle on the gear lever against burglary and is easy to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles are common for transportation due to their convenient and lightweight properties, but motorcycles have a serious burglary problem. Motorcycle owners often use several locks on their motorcycles to prevent their motorcycles from being stolen. However, the locks cause additional expenses and troubles for carrying. Thus, developing a safety device for a motorcycle that is easy to use is an important topic for the motorcycle and lock industries.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a safety device for a motorcycle gear lever to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.